Business interests often work with one another toward a common goal. In such partnerships or collaborations, each business typically provides value in its own area(s) of expertise. Businesses may work together for an extended period of time, intermittently over a given period of time, or only for a relatively brief time frame.
Once assembled, such partnerships provide the possibility of increased profitability for the businesses involved, and of lower prices for parties purchasing goods or services from the businesses. Moreover, as the businesses focus on their respective areas of expertise over time, their efficiency in these areas may increase, leading to still further increases in profit margins, and/or decreases in prices, as well as an increase in customer satisfaction.